The first time
by scorpion22
Summary: Sirius hears Hermione and Ginny talking and it puts images in his mind that he can't ignore. Please remember to review and that I own nothing. Also I wasn't sure if this should be rated T or rated M so if you think it should be M please review and tell me because for now I'm going to make it T , but that might change.


This is only a one shot, but please review anyway because I still want to know what you all think. I own nothing and you all rock.

Sirius Black walked down the stairs of his home at Grimmald place now the headquarters to the order of the phoenix. Much to his surprise it was quiet something that had been rare since it became a headquarters. He was approaching the kitchen his footsteps silent as he was about to enter he heard voices inside and he didn't know why, but he stopped and hid listening to the female voices inside. He recognized the voices as those of Ginny and Hermione and he didn't know why, but this knowledge made him listen closer to what they were saying.

" Oh my god Ginny " laughed Hermione as the two laughed from inside together, they were playing a muggle game he had heard of called truth or dare and from what he was hearing it was Ginny's turn to ask Hermione.

"Ok truth or dare "said Ginny eyeing Hermione like a hawk as she appeared to think a minute before answering a hesitating a moment.

"I choose truth "smiled Hermione watching as Ginny began to think before getting a wicked smile on her face that Hermione didn't like.

"Are you a virgin "asked Ginny watching her older friend turn redder then a tomato? Hermione hesitated before answering the question trying to get out of it before doing so.

"Yes "answered Hermione her voice so low Sirius almost couldn't hear her answer from out in the hall.

"Oh my god Mione what are you waiting for "said Ginny laughing making Hermione cover her face in embarrassment.

"It's your turn truth or dare "seethed Hermione trying to skip the whole conversation, but sadly her friend was having none of it she was determined to talk about it.

"Oh no the game is now officially over talk " said Ginny crossing her arms over her chest and giving Hermione that look that said she wasn't getting out of this.

" Now again what the hell are you waiting for why haven't you let some guy take you I mean I would have thought after you went to the ball with Krum that you would have given it to him " admitted Ginny knowing this alone would make her friend talk and tell her everything.

"You know Victor and I were just friends I'm not waiting for anything maybe I don't' want to give it to the first person who tries maybe I want it to be special "said Hermione exasperated and angry that Ginny wouldn't leave it alone.

"Special huh got anybody in mind for that special moment "said Ginny making her friend blush telling her that she did in fact have someone in mind.

"Ginny please I can't tell you "breathed Hermione leaning in close and looking at her friend with a pleading look in her eyes again asking her to leave it alone.

" Yes you can we tell each other everything so come Mione stop acting like a nun I won't tell anybody I'll even tell you who I have in mind for my first time " exclaimed Ginny smiling at her friend reassuringly.

"Do you promise this stays between us "whispered Hermione not knowing that Sirius was on the other side of the wall listening to everything they said.

"Yes "promised Ginny and as they spoke Sirius leaned even closer to the wall listening closely.

"Fine, but you go first who was your first time with "asked Hermione a curious look in her eyes as she looked at her red headed friend.

"I'll tell you when I have it like you I'm waiting for a certain someone to make the first move "smiled Ginny watching as the curiosity on Hermione's face turned to anger.

"If you're a virgin still too why are you giving me such a hard time why can't you drop it "seethed Hermione glaring at her friend her hands balled up into fists?

" Because Mione I'm your friend I want you to know you can talk to me about this stuff and to tell you the truth I'm a little curious about the type you'd go for because I can tell you're not into Ron that way " explained Ginny signing before looking her in the eye and continuing.

"If Draco Malfoy ever showed any sign that he wanted me I'd let him take me anywhere he wanted, but most likely he never will I'll end up losing it to Harry, but don't' get me wrong if Harry showed any sign that he wanted me I'd give it to him too "explained Ginny blushing and smiling as Hermione smiled back she never would have guessed such a thing about Ginny.

Ginny hugged her friend smiling at her.

"Sirius Black "said Hermione her voice a mere whisper making Ginny pull back to look at her. In the hallway Sirius heard her say his name and for a moment he thought he had been discovered.

"What "said Ginny not sure if she heard her right or not. Hermione looked at her a small smile on her face as she started to speak again.

" Sirius Black that's who I'm waiting for I want him to be my first " whispered Hermione watching as Ginny smiled at her while out in the hall Sirius was speechless feeling his cock harden just a little at her words. Ginny was just as speechless in the beginning, but soon she was laughing and hugging Hermione making both of them stand forcing Hermione to jump up and down as she started to.

"I have to admit I never would have guessed you have the hots for Sirius Black why haven't you made any sort of move to get him in bed Mione your living in the same house right now is your opportunity" explained Ginny sitting them both down again the same question was on Sirius's mind as he listened in the hall.

" Because Ginny I haven't got a chance with him he would never want someone like me in that way yeah he said I'm brilliant, but then look at him and look at me why would he ever want me like that now can we please drop it " whispered Hermione her voice cracking as she tried not to cry. Sirius left the hallway without a sound going back to his room. He stayed there until dinner that night Hermione's words repeating themselves in his head and as this continued he couldn't help, but imagine his cock deep inside her body as she lay naked and willing beneath him.

At dinner that night he couldn't help, but steal glances at Hermione all night her words in his head. The house became silent again after dinner when everyone either left or went to bed. Sirius couldn't go to bed so instead he went into the drawing room expecting to find it empty, but it wasn't Hermione lay on the couch. Upon closer inspection he discovered that she was asleep and even as she slept he had to admit she looked so beautiful, so peaceful as if the world around her wasn't filled with darkness and as he watched her he smiled to himself kneeling next to her watching her as she slept his eyes going over every inch of her. For a while that was all he did he watched her fighting the urge to touch her until he couldn't hold back no more and his fingers caressed her soft cheek noticing how soft cool to the touch her skin was.

Soon his urge changed and he didn't just want to feel her skin against his fingertips he wanted to feel his lips against hers he wanted to kiss her and he fought this urge like he did the one before, but this one was much more powerful and he realized as he fought that urge that he wanted her in the same way she wanted him he just hadn't known it until now. When he couldn't hold back anymore he kissed her falling on top of her in the process waking her up.

"Sirius "breathed Hermione when she woke up to someone kissing her any fear she had however left her body when she realized who it was. Sirius felt her start to kiss him back her fingers in his hair as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

" Sirius " breathed Hermione repeating his name as he sat them up into a sitting position as they continued to kiss feeling as she pulled him closer straddling him as she ground herself into him making him hard for her before he pulled away to look at her.

"If you want to stop please say it now "said Sirius seeing a look of excitement and uncertainty in her eyes bringing his hands to cradle her face watching as she leaned into his touch.

"No "smiled Hermione pulling him close to kiss her again feeling as he stood up. He set her on her feet again making her moan in loss when he stopped kissing her looking down at her as she looked up at him taking her hand and using it to pull her close giving her a quick peck on the lips before using the hand he held to pull her out of the room and into the hallway. They moved quickly through the silent house until they were just outside his room and opening the door he led her inside.

" Wait one second " whispered Sirius pecking her quickly on the lips again before going to lock the door leaving her standing there a few feet from his bed and once the door was locked coming to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her eagerly. When he kissed her it felt like he lit her on fire and when it finally broke she met his gaze feeling his hands go up her body cupping her breasts and slowly he began to undress her.

He began with her shirt then her skirt continuing with everything underneath. It wasn't until she stood in front of him naked that he noticed she was standing frozen in front of him and she was shaking.

"What's wrong "breathed Sirius taking her face into his hands making her look at him?

"I'm scared I've never done this before "breathed Hermione looking into his eyes with fear.

" Do you want to stop " asked Sirius watching as she nodded in the negative making him smile at her kissing her tenderly and as he did Hermione suddenly didn't feel fear anymore.

"At any point if you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop "promised Sirius seeing her smile at him nodding as he laid her on the bed their eyes glued to each other until they kissed, she expected him to undress too, but as he continued all he did was kiss her move to her neck and breasts while she encouraged him with the sounds she made.

"Sirius "moaned Hermione making him look at her coming back up to her hovering over her looking at her before kissing her. When he didn't undress Hermione decided to do it for him opening his shirt with her skilled fingers and as she did so wrapping her legs around him grinding against the hardness she felt inside his pants at that same moment throwing his shirt to the floor feeling his bare chest against her nipples making them hard. She tried to open his pants, but he wouldn't let he instead he grabbed her hand smirking into their kiss.

" Wait we must take this slow " whispered Sirius kissing her neck his head almost buried in the crook of it deep down thinking how he was going to make this special for her.

He kissed and teased her more till she couldn't take it anymore and was begging for him. Sirius unwrapped her legs from around him so he could stand. He stood before removing his pants himself watching her reaction to him as he did. When they were both bare to each other again he was on top of her hovering over her so as not to crush her his cock hard for her as he aligned it with her entrance his eyes taking in every bit of her before meeting her gaze silently asking if she was ready. She didn't answer him with words she used something much better a kiss using her hands to grip his shoulders she pulled him fully on top of her and kissed him with a passion soon she was moaning into it as he began to slip his cock inside her tight entrance.

When his cock found her Hyman Sirius stopped to look at her groaning at the way her pussy muscles squeezed him kissing her a final time he took her face in his hands silently preparing her for the pain that was to come before taking one of her hands.

"Ready "whispered Sirius looking down at her.

" Yes " said Hermione her voice small as she closed her eyes preparing herself for what she knew was coming biting down on her bottom lip.

" Here we go " whispered Sirius and with one quick motion he broke her Hyman taking her virtue making her scream in pain tears starting down her face and as they did he took her into his arms letting her bury her head in his chest until the pain went away. When the pain went away she looked at him silently telling him she was ready now silently telling him to move inside of her and with that he smiled at her kissing her tenderly as he started to move gently inside her tight walls squeezing him and soon they were both moaning in pleasure.


End file.
